Auftrag erfüllt
by keren-happuch
Summary: Eine Observation bringt unerwartete Ergebnisse. TIVA-Weihnachtsfluff.


**Story:** Auftrag erfüllt

**Rating**: P12

**Pairing:** TIVA

**Genre: **Romanze

**Wörter:** 1.206

**Erstveröffentlichung:** 17.12.11

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS gehören CBS, Paramount und Belisarius Productions.

Diese Geschichte wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben, die Autorin verdient damit kein Geld.

* * *

Der Wind pfiff um die Ecken der Häuserzeile und ließ kein braunes Blatt an den längst für den Winter gerüsteten Bäumen. Am Ende des betonierten Platzes flatterte eine Plane krachend vor dem Eingang des Lagerhauses.

Missmutig starrte Ziva auf die Regentropfen, die der Wind prasselnd gegen die Windschutzscheibe trieb. Es hatte ihr nichts ausgemacht, die Observation am 24. Dezember zu übernehmen. Zwar würde sie so nicht dazu kommen, pünktlich die fünfte Kerze der Chanukkiah zu entzünden, doch das Lichterfest ohne Familie zu begehen war ohnehin nicht nach ihrem Geschmack. Weder der Regen noch das Datum noch die Beobachtung an sich waren der Grund für Zivas schlechte Laune, genau so wenig wie Gibbs' Prämisse „vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei".

Doch musste sie die Schicht ausgerechnet mit Tony verbringen?  
Schon seit dem Morgengrauen musste sie sein Gejammer und Gemecker ertragen.  
„Es ist Weihnachten, Zivaaa!"  
„Was soll das hier eigentlich?"  
„Mach die Musik leiser, Zivaaa!"  
„Hier passiert doch eh nichts!"  
„Mir ist kalt, Zivaaa!"

Ein schneller Blick in den Rückspiegel versicherte ihr, dass Tony immer noch schlief.  
Seit Tagen oder gar Wochen war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen seltsam angespannt, es lag etwas Unausgesprochenes in der Luft. Doch Ziva ließ es auf sich beruhen. Wenn man es nicht beim Namen nannte, konnte es kein Unheil anrichten, dachte sie. Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch sie hatte Angst davor, vielleicht etwas zu erfahren, das alles zwischen ihnen ändern könnte. Denn auch wenn sie Tony im Laufe des Tages mehrmals auf den Mond hätte schießen können, so war sie doch dankbar, dass sie einander ihr Leben anvertrauen konnten. Niemand stand zwischen ihnen und doch…etwas stand zwischen ihnen.

Ziva richtete ihr Augenmerk wieder auf die Straße und das Lagerhaus. Langsam kamen auch ihr Zweifel an diesem Auftrag, doch sie hatte nicht vor, untätig die Zeit abzusitzen. Sie drehte sich auf dem Fahrersitz um, bis sie darauf kniete und das Kinn auf der Kopfstütze ablegen konnte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie Tony beobachtete, der seine langen Glieder auf der Rückbank zusammengefaltet hatte und friedlich schlief. Er sah aus wie der Sohn, den er sicher einmal haben würde. Irgendwann würde eines seiner Betthäschen sein Herz erobern.

„Tony!", flüsterte sie.  
„Tony.", säuselte Ziva in dem Ton, den seine Gefährtinnen sicher auch benutzten.  
Beim Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme krampfte sich ihr Herz vor Eifersucht zusammen. Endlich regte sich ihr Partner.  
„Hmhm,", murmelte er, „…muss zur…Arbeit…bin…very special Agent…"  
„DiNozzo!"

Erschrocken richtete er sich auf. Hatte er etwa im Schlaf geredet?  
Doch Ziva grinste nur und teilte ihm mit, dass sie sich das Lagerhaus von Nahem ansehen würde.  
Mit beiden Händen fuhr sich Tony durch das Gesicht. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, so tief zu schlafen, doch nachdem Ziva gedroht hatte, ihm die Zunge herauszuschneiden, wenn er nicht endlich Ruhe gäbe, hatte er sich schmollend auf die Rückbank verzogen, wo ihm dann die Augen zugefallen waren.  
Jetzt jedoch starrte er mit offenem Mund seiner Partnerin nach, die behände aus dem Auto gestiegen war und mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen, immer Deckung suchend, auf das Lagerhaus zulief. Weder Regen noch Sturm schien sie zu stören.

Tony seufzte. Er wollte doch gar nicht so ein Arschloch sein, doch diese Frau forderte sein Temperament geradezu heraus. Die einzige Möglichkeit, den Schein zu wahren, waren die Streitereien, die er anfing. Wenn Ziva wüsste, wie es in seinem Innern wirklich aussah, würde sie ihm weit mehr antun als nur die Zunge herauszuschneiden.

Mittlerweile war Ziva um die Ecke des Lagerhauses verschwunden und Tony ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.  
Jedes Jahr um die Weihnachtszeit war sein Nervenkostüm besonders dünn. Er konnte sich nur an zwei Mal erinnern, die er das Fest nicht alleine begehen musste. Dieses Mal war es ihm besonders zuwider. Es reichte nicht, sich an Heiligabend alte Klassiker im Fernsehen anzuschauen und sich am nächsten Morgen mit einer Aspirin selbst zu beschenken. Tony wollte Weihnachten nicht allein verbringen und wenn er sich jetzt in den Arsch träte, müsste er das vielleicht auch nicht.

Feierte Ziva überhaupt Weihnachten? Sicherlich nicht, doch eigentlich machte das nichts. Der Anlass war egal, wenn sie nur bei ihm wäre.  
Doch stattdessen hingen sie hier in diesem engen Auto fest und stritten, als ob es kein Morgen mehr gäbe. Tony war der Auftrag von Anfang an suspekt gewesen. Gibbs hatte sie zu dieser Observation geschickt mit der Aussage, der Befehl käme von Vance persönlich. Doch außer ihnen drei wusste niemand etwas davon.

Mit jedem Regentropfen, der auf das Autodach fiel, sank Tonys Laune. Doch als Ziva von ihrem Erkundungsgang zurückkehrte und sich auf den Sitz fallen ließ, konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln.  
Zivas Ausflug zum Lagerhaus war ergebnislos geblieben, doch ein Blick in Tonys Gesicht hob ihre Stimmung sofort. Sein Lächeln, das die grünen Augen zum Strahlen brachte, ließ ihr Herz bis zum Hals klopfen. Doch dieses gute Gefühl konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Zähne klapperten. Der Regen hatte ihre Kleidung vollkommen durchnässt.  
„Du zitterst ja!"  
„Echt?", brachte Ziva hervor und hoffte, dass sie sich nicht aus Versehen auf die Zunge biss. Ohne Regenjacke in den Sturm zu laufen, war nicht ihre beste Idee gewesen. Sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Du weißt, was ich dir jetzt vorschlagen muss?"  
Folgsam streifte sie ihre nasse Hose und den Pullover ab, bevor sie auf die Rückbank kletterte. Nachdem sie sich an Tony gelehnt hatte, breitete er eine Decke über ihnen aus.  
„Das verdammte Lagerhaus ist leer. Total leer. Nicht einmal eine Maus war darin zu sehen!", beschwerte sie sich. „Was ist das eigentlich für ein seltsamer Auftrag?"  
Tony antwortete nicht und Ziva begann das warme Gefühl zu genießen, das sich in ihr ausbreitete. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob die Wärme von innen oder von außen kam.  
„Es ist schön, wieder mit dir so zu liegen."  
„Oh, ich weiß, DiNozzo, ich kann es spüren.", grinste Ziva, bevor beide wieder still wurden. Die Observation war vergessen und beinahe fielen ihr die Augen zu, so wohl fühlte sie sich in Tonys Armen. Wenn die Zeit doch nur stillstände!

Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, fror Ziva längst nicht mehr. Die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen rührte von Tonys sanften Berührungen her, mit denen er über ihr vom Regen lockiges Haar strich.  
„Ziva,", flüsterte er nach einer Weile, „kennst du eigentlich die Weihnachtsgeschichte?"  
Sie war zu glücklich, um sich aufzuregen, und ihren Worten fehlte jede Schärfe:  
„Ich bin fünfundsiebzig Kilometer von dort entfernt geboren, wo sie stattgefunden hat, Tony."  
„Also ja.", bemerkte er.

Vorsichtig richtete Ziva sich auf. Es war ihr egal, dass die Decke dabei verrutschte und ihre Unterwäsche sichtbar wurde. Tonys Augen blickten erst neugierig erstaunt, dann schlossen sie sich automatisch, als Ziva ihn küsste. Seine Lippen waren weich, der Kuss sanft und beinahe leidenschaftslos, doch es war ein Versprechen, eine Verheißung auf mehr.  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Tony."  
„Chag sameach, Ziva."  
Sie blinzelte erstaunt und schmiegte sich wieder in seine Arme.

„Na endlich.", murmelte Gibbs und legte sein Fernglas ins Handschuhfach. „So langsam gingen mir die Ideen aus."  
Dann wartete er etwas ungeduldig darauf, dass sein Anruf entgegengenommen wurde.  
„Euer Auftrag ist abgeschlossen. Fahrt nach Hause.", bellte er in sein Telefon. „Ach, und fröhliche Weihnachten euch beiden!", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

Gibbs schaltete das Handy aus und erwiderte das Grinsen des Mannes hinter dem Lenkrad.  
„Fahren wir auch nach Hause, Dad."


End file.
